1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, such as a digital camera or a digital video camera, which has a member for locking a grip part.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a digital video camera or the like in which a grip part to be held by a user e.g. during photographing is configured to be rotatable with respect to a camera body (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-218050). Further, there has been proposed a digital video camera having a grip part that can be rotated stepwise each through a predetermined angle with respect to a camera body and be locked at a predetermined rotational angle (see XDCAM EX Series Catalog issued by Sony Corporation in January, 2011). According to this proposal, when a user presses an unlock button perpendicularly to a gripping surface of the grip part, the grip part is unlocked, and rotation of the grip part is allowed.
However, the proposal in XDCAM EX Series Catalog issued by Sony Corporation in January, 2011 has a problem that the unlock button is configured to be pressed in the same direction as a direction in which a photographing start/stop button is pressed, which is apt to cause an erroneous operation.
However, if the unlock button is disposed apart from the photographing start/stop button so as to prevent occurrence of the erroneous operation, a problem in operability will occur because the two buttons are configured to be operated by the same finger.
Further, the grip part is unlocked by converting the pressing operation of the unlock button into rotation of a lock member, which makes it necessary to provide a link mechanism for the conversion, resulting in increased manufacturing costs due to an increase in the number of components.